


Funny Mirror

by peachiewritings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Just something to share at the discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiewritings/pseuds/peachiewritings
Summary: Anzu thinks it's funny when she looks back on first meeting Asa





	Funny Mirror

It was almost funny to Anzu when she looked back on meeting Asa for the first time. Waking up in a unfamiliar dining hall, head pounding with a feverish throb of agony, memories fuzzy and hard to remember, last thing she remembered was going into the famous Hope Peaks Academy. Ready to reap the fortune that would surely come to her when she attended this school.   
That was all she could remember before it went black. Now stuck in an unfamiliar location under suspicious circumstances, it made her irritable for sure. What in the HELL was going on? Slowly getting up onto slippered feet, stomach lurching with every movement as she gazed around before honing in on the kitchen.   
She heard movement from within, perhaps it was the bastard that had done whatever happened to her? An almost violent snarl lined those painted rouge lips, equally dark maroon eyes flickering with the sparks of her rage. She had slowly made her way to the room, keeping her hand ready to claw the eyes out of anyone who tried to attack her with those cheap but sharp fake red nails.   
There was nothing in the kitchen when she threw the door open with a violent force, her entire body tensed up.   
She could still hear the noise. It was louder now, hearing soft sniffling and crying, reminiscent of a childs wails. A sound she was very familiar with.   
Even in her tense state, her heart softened up as she looked for any source of the noise only to focus on a room near the back of the kitchen, a singular long brown boot resting in front of the door. The crying was from a pantry? Anzu once again stalked towards the door with a snails pace, her eyes unsure but ready to see whatever was behind the sniffles and wails.   
When she slid open the door, she froze up for a moment. 

A woman was curled up in a small ball, crying softly. Ok weird but nothing unusual but what freaked her out was how she *looked* from what she could see.   
From the woman's long lanky legs, it didn't seem quite like normal legs she's seen, more like a skeletons bones with pasty, almost gray skin from how pale and sun deprived it seen stretched around it. Long, long, LONG pale blonde hair obscured her face as long spindly fingers wrapped it's way through the nearly white strands of hair, two cute green ribbons tied in loosely on both sides or her head. 

"Hey." Anzu managed to call out after a moment, reaching the attention of the weeping woman. "Who are you? " She kept her voice as neutral as possible, but added a touch of gentleness for the obviously vulnerable lady. 

She looked up at her, the Baker finally getting a good look at her face and...Well it was just as unnerving as the rest of her. Her cheeks were completely sunken in and gaunt and her eyes were also sunken but they weren't lifeless. She nearly looked crazed from how those small gray eyes gazed upon her, bloodshot from her earlier sobbing.   
"W-Who are youuuuuu?? " The woman whined out in a childish tone as she slowly unraveled her fingers from her locks and began to stand up, up and up.   
She was *huge* in height, Anzu noted with mild terror. Seven feet at the MINIMUM as she gazed upon the now calmed down woman.   
Her clothes seemed to barely hang onto her skin, she was so thin, seeing the outline of her ribs jutting outwards from that thin blue button up. 

"My name is Anzu Ahane." The shorter woman managed to get out after gawking at her for a second, despite her terrifying look, she didn't quite feel scared of her. Maybe it was the way she saw her openly cry like a child or maybe it was the fact she was only wearing a singular boot. She seemed like an overgrown child. "But who are *you*? " 

"Asa Toga! " The girl cheered as the now proclaimed Asa slowly made her way towards Anzu. Her movements seemed just as unnerving as her appearance, jerking like an old stop motion film with every step. She had stop just before their feet touched, something dusty and old engulfing Anzu's scent.   
It was like someone had opened an attic which had been closed for many years. 

She jumped back when Asa lunged her upper torso downwards towards at her, smelling her breath like soured milk coming at her like a wave.   
"I make dollies... You're just as pretty as one. " The tall woman had cooed as she reached out those skeletal fingers and gently pressed into the soft cheeks, gazing at her with a softness.   
Anzu tensed up. But then she relaxed as she sighed  
Yeah, she obviously wasn't a threat.   
"Well I bake. You obviously could need a treat. " The woman grumbled as she gestured her to follow out of the small and enclosed room. "Put your boot on, we need to go and see if there are anyone else around. "   
"I dunno how to tie ittttt... " The taller woman began to whine as she wrapped her gangly arms around herself, pouting and stamping foot in place. Anzu just looked at her, shock gazing her features.   
"Mama never taught meeeee... " The woman had turned the high pitch whine into a low mumble as she stared down at the floor. 

Anzu just sighed, gesturing for the dollmaker to sit down. "I'll help you... Plus make you something to eat. Alright? " She mumbled as those cheap yet sharp red fake nails began their demonstration on how to properly tie laces. 

It was funny when she saw that same boot off the foot again with the laces untied yet again a couple weeks later, outside the same room where she had first met Asa. It was like a mirror. A very sick one she thought as she gazed upon the corpse sticking up out of the tub of harden wax.   
It was like a sick joke she thought when Mina and Yuki had managed to tear the corpse from out of said wax, her final expression that of pure agony, betrayal and terror.   
She wondered how more sick the killing game could get as she wrapped those ever so cheap but ever so sharp nails around Rini's throat and began to SQUEEZE.


End file.
